Question: Rewrite ${((5^{-12})(6^{5}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
${ ((5^{-12})(6^{5}))^{-9} = (5^{(-12)(-9)})(6^{(5)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-12})(6^{5}))^{-9}} = 5^{108} \times 6^{-45}} $